The disclosure relates to a light-emitting unit which may be used, without limitation, for a backlight unit of a display, and to a display provided with the light-emitting unit.
For a backlight of a display such as a liquid crystal display, a planar-light-emitting unit is used that causes, using a light-guide plate, planar light emission of light emitted from a light source such as a light-emitting diode (LED). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-87570 proposes a planar-light-emitting unit in which a laser diode is used for a light source.